


Flowers

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan has a surprise for Nancy.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/short fic about love, flowers, and surprises.

_ I'm doing this in the wrong order,  _ Jonathan thinks.

He's headed to the Wheeler's house to pick Will up. Jonathan and Nancy went on their third date last weekend, and some days he thinks he might still be dreaming.  _ Nancy Wheeler is MY girlfriend. _

So on the way, he went to the flower shop. And now he's turning on to Maple Street, a bouquet of blue and pink and lavender in the seat next to him. He picked this bouquet because the blue matches her eyes. 

###

As he parks across the street and walks to the Wheelers' front door, Jonathan feels a bit awkward.  _ I should've brought her flowers before our first date. Maybe even before that. Should I just show up with them? It's Thursday. It's not a special occasion. This is all just weird. _

Upstairs, Nancy saw Jonathan park and walk toward the house. He isn't back at school yet, and Nancy hasn't seen him in two days. She runs down the stairs and opens the door just as Jonathan is ringing the doorbell. 

"Jonathan!" Nancy pulls him close for a kiss, and he temporarily forgets what he was going to say. 

"Hi, so, I'm picking up Will, and actually I was hoping to talk to you too, and…" he looks away for a second, and then back at Nancy. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to do anything this weekend." She wants to tell him that he doesn't even have to ask, that he knows the answer is yes. But it's adorable that he does anyway. Jonathan is a gentleman, and this is all new for him.

Nancy is about to answer him when she sees the flowers he's trying (and failing) to hide behind his back. She's only ever gotten flowers once before. 

"Jonathan, did you bring me flowers?"

Jonathan pretends to look surprised by the bouquet he's trying to hide. "I did, yeah." He hands her the bouquet, taking note of the shocked look on Nancy's face.  _ Way to make things awkward, Jonathan. _

But then Nancy is kissing him again, smiling and laughing as she does. 

###

Nancy finds a vase and sets the bouquet on her desk so it'll get some sunlight. She's sitting on her bed, thinking about everything that's happened between her and Jonathan, when her phone rings. It's him. 

"So, about that date this weekend…"


End file.
